An RF wireless remote-control brightness-adjustable energy-saving lamp is known in U.S. Pat. No. 6,700,334 to L. Weng and provides a brightness-adjustable energy-saving lamp and a RF remote-control module. The brightness-adjustable energy-saving lamp has a RF wireless receiver circuit therein to receive a remote-control signal and transmit it to a CPU. The CPU is used to discriminate the remote-control signal, convert it into a PWM signal, and output the PWM signal to a pulse-to-DC-voltage-level output circuit. The RF remote-control module can learn the internal code of the brightness-adjustable energy-saving lamp and transmit out a remote-control signal to the brightness-adjustable energy-saving lamp through pressing a key.
Apparatus for distributed intelligence in facility lighting control are described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,364,325 to Huizenga et al. A facility lighting system may be organized into multiple control areas, each of which may include one or more component devices. Each lighting control area may be associated with a control apparatus, which controls the operation of the lighting devices of the associated control area based on various types of signal information. Signal information may include information concerning local conditions or environments, as well as information from a centralized control server. Some embodiments further include monitoring the operation and predicting fault states of the lighting control area.
In U.S. Pat. No. 7,211,960 to W. Chen, a burglar-proof wireless light adjusting module is provided wherein a transmission socket of a control module is connected with a lamp and a local power, respectively, whereas a control socket at the other end is connected with a conventional switch. When the switch is turned on or off, a microprocessor transmits a signal of lightening status of a corresponding light bulb to a driving circuit, generates a corresponding control circuit through the driving circuit, to enable the light bulb to generate a continuously changing status of lightening and extinguishing, a status of lightening and extinguishing according to a random time, and a constant brightness, after receiving a status of open circuit and short-circuit, corresponding to various times of status of turning on and off, from the control socket.
The prior art teaches lighting devices with intelligent control. However, the prior art does not teach the level of sensing and control in a mesh type network as described in this disclosure which provides advances in the art.